Three Months Ago
by ArraMidnight
Summary: Three Months Ago Mokuba Kaiba feel into a coma, he wakes up to find that a lot has happened while he was asleep. Is a SxI, though not right off, a lot of Kaiba brother cuteness as well! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: One night in the hospital

**Hey everyone! This is the first of a group of stories which i will be writing, they all take place in the same three months but are each about different sets of characters. So this one is Seto and Ishizu's in the end I may write one for most of the characters I'm not sure yet. To the disclaimer so that we can get on with the story, I don't and never will own Yugioh, the end. As a warning there will be some mature themes in this fic maybe not in the first chapter but later just be warned as your starting.**

The room felt bitter cold like an arctic wind was laying across the sleeping boys arms. He shivered violently as he felt the cold slip under his blanket and up his stiff spine. The other boy in the room quickly pulled the blankets up, securing them under the little boys chin and lightly stroking his pale cheek. The sleeping figured opened his eyes slightly, 'why is this so hard' he thought blinking in the dim hospital light.

"Mokuba?" The boy on the bed took a deep breath willing the world to stop spinning, 'what had happened?' he groaned miserably and curled to his side. The other boy felt every though leave his head, the only thing that mattered was this sudden renewed feeling of both hope and fear, he clutched to the little boys shoulders.

"Mokuba are you okay" 'Stupid question why am I asking him that!' Mokuba reached out his hand eyes still half opened as he tried to bring the room into focus. He felt his brother fingers entwine into the out stretched ones. Pain shot through his body and he tightened his grip on the others hand, squeezing his eyes closed, he bit so hard on the inside of his lip that he was almost surprised that it didn't bleed. The hand left his shoulder as it gently caressed his cheek. 'Could he really be okay?' the older boy thought.

"Oh Mokuba, my baby brother please look at me, open your eyes." There was a desperate pleading note in Seto's voice that his little brother had never heard before and it scared him even more then the pain. Mokuba forced his eyes opened again, this time the white room was more clear then before and he could see his brother's features. His dark blue eyes were rimmed with black rings and his normally pale skin was ashen grey, tears slide down his chin.

"Seto what...?" He managed to croak shocked to find how much harder speech seemed to be then he had thought. To his surprise Seto closed his eyes covering his lips with the shaking hand that had been resting on his brother's cheek.

"I just can't believe..." He ran his hand through Mokuba's hair resting it on his neck. "It's you."He whimpered. "Oh my god..." He chocked again, Mokuba reached up and touched his brother's tear stained face wiping them away, but this only made the sobs more pronounced.

"Please Seto what happened?" 'Why can't I remember being in the hospital? Where was my last memory?' He racked his brain for the last place which he could remember being. The park. That was where he had been, but that had bee the middle of the day and the window behind Seto was pitch black. 'Have I been out all day? But still why was he so sad? Surly me passing our wouldn't do this, nothing ever seemed to break my brother's emotionless mask, why this?' Mokuba squeezed his brother's hand.

"Did I pass out at the park or something?" Seto had calmed down significantly though he still looked so shaken, so...scared.

"Do you really not remember?" His voice quivered.

"No Seto, I'm sorry..."

"No don't be sorry Mokuba its okay. Do you...do you know how long you've been here?" He shook his long dark hair, as he did this his eyes scanned what his older brother was wearing. He had on a pair of jeans and a black sweatshirt, which Mokuba knew for a fact he had not been wearing at the park. 'Could it have been more then a day?'

"You've been here for a little over three months." Mokuba felt the pit of his stomach drop to his knees, that explained the fear that he had heard, and the reaction he had gotten when he woke up. He could think of no emotion that was right for this, he wanted to cry but that wasn't right, he looked back at his brother who smiled sadly at him.

"W..Why?" He finally managed.

"Do you remember the accident?" He thought, there was a small car accident which they had been in not long before, but...? "You hit your head, apparently harder then we thought, a blood clot in your brain burst." He stopped again obviously recalling his event. "You passed out, and...went all rigid then totally limp." His grip on Mokuba's fingers tightened even more, suddenly he buried his face in the younger boy's chest. "Mokuba I really thought that I had lost you." He wrapped his arms around the older boys neck and stroked his disheveled brown hair.

"Seto." He whispered, he had never seen his brother lose control so completely. Seto sat up weakly.

"I'm sorry its just its been so long since you showed any sign of getting better."

"I couldn't leave you, not now or ever." He said lightly touching his older brothers cheek he could feel hot tears still forming there.

"I dearly hope this is real, I've dreamed it every night since it happened." 'Oh dear god how could I do this to my brother, how long had he been a quivering mass! The whole time? Had he looked so, well human?' His fingers ran over Mokuba's hair again, soothing him when really he was the one that needed to be held and comforted.

"I promise that I'm really here, would you lay with me please." He said in his most young and scared voice, looking his brother in the eyes. 'I just want to make him okay, like when we were kids, when our stepfather used to hurt him, when he was afraid even though he would never admit it he would sneak into my room and lay next to me.' Mokuba managed to move over a little, but Seto looked like he was about to argue.

"Please, it will make me feel better you know I hate hospitals, I just need my big brother."He whimpered clutching even tighter to his hand. He slide onto the bed next to his little brother and shifted to fit in the small bed. Mokuba curled into him.

"Don't be sad Seto, I'm sorry I left you." Seto kissed his little brother's forehead softly.

"It doesn't matter just life in your eyes makes it okay" Mokuba held tighter to him, he still felt weak and in pain, 'I have been laying in this bed since what June? Now it would be almost September!' He took in his older brother's scent, a mix of cologne and was that perfume? No Mokuba told himself, he must be mistaken he thought as he feel asleep with Seto's face buried in his hair.

"Seto what have we told you about sleeping on the bed..."

"Ariel..."

"Whats wrong." Mokuba asked groggily opening his eyes and looking around the now bright room. There was a nurse with a long brown ponytail who looked as though she had seen a ghost.

"Oh my... When did he wake up?" She sat down in the chair that Seto had been in last night, leaning over the bar on the bed.

"Last night." Seto smiled ruffling his brother's hair. The woman looked over at him.

"Well it's nice to meet you Mokuba." She had a sweet gentle smile which even seemed to brighten her black eyes. "I'm Ariel Moretti I've been a nurse in you room since you got here."

"It's nice to meet you." He said quietly. She and Seto exchanged glances.

"I should go tell Dr. Stevens." Seto's face fell.

"Oh yeah you definitely should." She stood up to go, but looked back.

"I should let her in right, even after last night?"

"Yes, thanks Ariel." 'Who?' Mokuba looked at his brother, but Seto didn't meet his eyes he was staring at the floor as though thinking deeply about something. Moments later his question was answered. The door opened again only this time it was not a nurse. The woman was so familiar though he could not figure out why, she wore yoga pants and a tank top with her black hair clipped back away from the light brown skin of her face.

"Seto I want to apologize." She said crossing the room, he slide off the bed so that he met her halfway.

"It doesn't matter..."

"Yes, but it does it was not my place..."  
"Your Ishizu Ishtar!" Mokuba said realizing why she had seemed so familiar, she looked so normal compared the woman that he had met at BattleCity! Her blue eyes widened as they looked past his brother and fell on the bed.

"And your awake." She looked back to Seto. "When?"

"Last night, not long after you left." She wrung her hands now also looking at the floor. 'There is definitely something that they aren't telling me'

"Do you two mind telling me whats going on! Like why shes here? Or what you're fighting about or why everyone is suddenly calling you your first name? And when did you both dress so normal? I just wanna know what happened while I was here." He said sadly looking down at the sheets. Seto turned back to his brother and sank to the bed next to him. Ishizu sat in the chair still looking at the floor.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning."  
"Okay, so you remember going to the park..."

**Heres chapter one, i promise it gets more interesting so hang in there, the rest will be a flashback of the time while he was in the hospital. Yeah so what did you think, time to click the button down there and tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2: The beginning

**So now on to chapter 2, which as I said before is a flashback to three months ago, just so you understand whats going on. Oh and I don't own any of the characters that you recognize, but I do own the plot and my oc's. Well on with the story.**

"Seto are you awake yet?" He rolled his eyes as little brother ran into the room, the digital clock next to his laptop read 6:30 am, of course he had been up since five and he knew that Mokaba had just woken up this was early for any normal boy his age but all things considered fairly late for him. "You promised to do something with me today."

"You know that I have conference later this week I can't leave until I have this powerpoint prepared for that and besides..." Mokuba's face fell and he turned to the door.

"Okay its fine I guess I'll just go see if Yugi and his friend's have time to play with me."

"Actually I finish this later today your right we should go somewhere together." The simple thought of his younger brother spending a day with the geek squad and they're oh so cheerful friendship shit was enough to make Seto feel okay about putting off work for a few hours, besides no matter how much he didn't admit it even he needed a break occasionally. Mokaba ran back to the desk and hugged his brother tightly.  
"Oh Seto I knew you'd want to!" He shrugged the younger boy off him and headed to the door, the sooner they left the sooner he could get back to work without Mokuba getting in his hair something he had been doing very frequently since school ended leaving Seto on his last nerve.

Both Kaiba brothers got into the black jaguar, Mokuab chattering on and on about a cartoon that he had watched that morning on tv while his brother nodded absentmindedly all the while thinking about last years gross income and how it compared to the previous few years. He parked at the entrance turning down the volume on the stereo for what seemed like the thousandth time on that very small car trip. Though it seemed that none of this was phasing Mokuba very much, he continued to babble happily. 'Note to self stop letting him spend so much time with the friendship gang hes really beginning to sound like Yugi!' Seto thought pulling out his electronic organizer from the pocket of his trench coat. They walked toward the lake which Seto knew was Mokuba's favorite part when he was little they used to come and feed the ducks every weekend while Gozobora was in meetings. Now that they weren't so young they walked around the lake simply observing. Sometimes Mokuba wished that they still did those things, but he knew that his older brother would never be caught dead doing something so childish that would ruin his overly powerful image which he had worked so hard to develop.

"You okay?" Seto asked realizing that his brother had stopped not far behind him and was leaning against a tree.

"Fine, I think I have a headache is all we can keep going." Seto shrugged it was probably this godforsaken sun that was beating down on them!

Mokuba seemed to regain himself a little as they reached the playground area of the park, no matter how old he was he would never let his older brother talk him out of playing on these even if he no longer had anyone to play with. Still it felt good just to know that Seto was there with him for a change. A shrill ringing brings Seto out of his day dreaming of being back inside without the god damn heat that was beginning to really ruin his already not so great mood.

"What do you want!" He shot at the person who had called him. Mokuba rolled his eyes, the least his brother could do was be nice for a change.

"Seto I'm gonna go play on the swing set okay?" He said leaning against the bench his brother was now sitting on. Seto waved that he acknowledged what the younger boy had said and Mokuba headed off.

"Mr. Kaiba I was just calling to let you know that your eight thirty meeting has been canceled." His secretary said he could hear the tapping of her nails on a keyboard. He had a meeting today? Really? Who had it been with? Seto shook himself and mentally made a note to stop making meeting plans late at night when he was sure to forget as seemed to be the case.

"Did he say why he couldn't make it, my time is precious as he well knows I don't have time for people to cancel on a whim." No need to let her know that he had no idea who he was talking about.

"Something about a personal emergency." She said, which in business terms means I want a reason not to talk with you today.

"Okay well if he tries to reschedule make sure its not for another few months." That will teach this person to duck out of a meeting with him. Before she could answer he hung up, no need to talk to long with that out of the way she would just try to make polite conversation and that was the last thing he needed right now.

"Someone call an ambulance!" A woman across the park shouted as she ran towards the swings where Seto could make out a figure on the ground. A surge of panic suddenly swept over his body, he scanned the park and found he couldn't see his brother anywhere. He jumped up all thoughts of work abandoned for the first time in years. A young woman was kneeling on in the barkchips attempting to revive the person on the ground while a man spoke quickly to the 911 dispatchers. Seto moved numbly to the ground next to the woman as his worst fears were confirmed. His little brother was pale and clammy to the touch, Seto collected his limp form in his arms.

"What happened?" He growled at the woman not bothering with even a hint of politeness.

"I don't know I was watching my son play near him and then he just slipped off, do you know where his parents are?" She asked, he was barely listening anymore he was focused on the still very limp form clutched in his arms.

"Mokuba." He shook his brother lightly trying to get any sign of life to flicker in him, but nothing. "Come on kiddo." What the fuck was wrong with him! Seto pulled him closer feeling Mokuba's breath against his neck, at least hes breathing he thought. Anything, I don't care what just anything at all. He had been fine just moments before.

"Has this ever happened before Mister...um?"

"Kaiba."

"Your Seto Kaiba, that means oh shit." She looked back at Mokuba.

"Whats your name?" He asked quickly to the woman.

"Nancy." She said.  
"Would you get a wet paper towel for me?" She stood up quickly grabbing a small child that had been lingering close to her. You need to wake up now, he thought shaking his brother again. This time he moved though still showed no real life. The younger boys body shook violently against his older brother's slim frame. Seto held tighter to him no matter how much he wanted to dissolve on the ground and cry this was neither the time nor the place, right now he needed to make sure that his little brother was okay and nothing else mattered. He continued to shake eyes closed and his body so rigid it was hard for Seto to keep him from slipping from his arms. He could hear sirens in the distance and the people around him talking though he couldn't quite make out what they were saying, it was as though he was hearing from the inside of a fish tank. Suddenly Mokuba went limp again in his arms, completely still his breathing so shallow that it barely made his chest rise and fall.

"Quick get him on the stretcher." Shouted one of the EMT men that had just arrived somewhere near to him. "Sir we need you to let us get him to the hospital." Seto held tighter to his brother, no Mokuba hates hospitals I can't let them bring him there not alone.  
"I'm coming with you, I don't want to leave him by himself." He says knowing how childish that must sound but for once not really giving a shit, at this minute he knew one thing and that was the only thing that truly mattered in his life was in danger and he had to figure out why so that he could fix it.

"Look kid you can follow in your car, you wouldn't wanna leave it here..."  
"I don't give a shit about that car, I'll get another fucking car, you will let me go with you cause I'm not leaving his side." Oh great that was not the right way to handle that, Seto thought. One man looked like he was about to argue when the other man stepped forward and helped Seto get his brother on the rolling stretcher and to the waiting ambulance.

The vehicle barreled down the street sirens warning its arrival. Seto still could barely hear any of it his eyes stayed on the pale, limp child, no that wasn't right he was really more like a teenager now. He laughed to himself, smoothing his brother's hair back, when had he gotten so old?

"Look kid we really need to contact your parents." The attendent that had been fighting with him said gruffly.

"You can't." The older teen said simply not wanting to engage in a conversation with these people the only thing he wanted was to reach the god damn hospital so that they could tell him that his little brother was going to okay.

"Kid please don't give me attitude I'm looking out for the best interest of your sibling."

"By telling me I couldn't be with him?" 'Oh god Seto stop your letting yourself fall apart.'

"I'm sorry, its standard procedure, and so is calling your parents or someone that..."  
"We don't have anyone! I'm the only person that cares what happens to him." 'Well thats not true I'm sure the Yugi squad does, but really do they matter'. The man now looked thoroughly sorry for what he had said.

"I'm sorry, I...I didn't know so your his legal guardian?" Seto nodded still only looking at his brother, like he needed to give these fucking men his attention. He could hear them now talking to each other in hushed voices in a way that Seto knew well, it was the pity voice, the I'm so sorry for what you lost voice that people had been using on him since he was a child.

"Come on Mokuba, you have to be strong I know you can do it. Please wake up." He whispered as he lay a kiss lightly on his brother's forehead.

They reached the hospital much slower then Seto wanted, but he knew that for the first time since he had taken over KaibaCorp there was nothing that he could do in this situation that would make a difference and he had to admit that this scared him. A group of doctors waited outside and grabbed the stretcher as they left the ambulance. He tried to follow, ' I can't leave him, he would never forgive me if I did'.  
"Sorry kid you gotta stay here." Seto stopped outside the light green emergency room door as it swung shut. 'What the fuck happened? How could he be fine one minute and then...What if he isn't okay? No! Stop thinking that way!' He thought as he sank to the floor in front of the room. The minute that he could know anything he wanted to. He had always hated hospitals, the bright lights and sterile smell, and this small hallway was no different. He buried his head in his knees which were curled close to his body, bitting back hard to avoid letting the tears that so badly wanted to come pour down his face.

" Hey Kaiba are you okay?" He shot his head up ready to tell someone leave him the fuck alone, and met eyes with the last person he had expected to hear concerned about him.

**So theres chapter 2, hope you liked it. I promise I will update soon, cause well I just enjoy writing this one, even if you don't like it. But if you happen to have something that you would like to say, now would be the time you leave me a review:)**


	3. Chapter 3:Is he okay?

**Hey sorry for taking a while to update, but I have a lot of crap to do, oh the joys of college life! So I'm gonna go on to the story now...**

Seto tried to dry his cheeks quickly before glaring back at the other boy who was now kneeling on the ground near to him.

"What do you want Devlin?" He shot keeping his voice level as he could, though the still closed door was making him want nothing more then to crumple to the floor like a five year old.

"Um, I was I wondering if you were alright and...what happened, why are you here?" Seto immediately realized just how strange it must seem for him to be on the floor of a hospital in the middle of the day. "It's your brother isn't it?" Duke asked now sitting in front of him crosslegged. Seto didn't look up, he did want to talk about it, but to him?

"Why are you here?" He shot back trying to avoid the topic of his younger brother, as a pang of fear and guilt spread through his body how could he let this happen? He looked back at Duke, his bright green eyes lost some of there light as he looked down at the white tiled floor.

"One of my friends tried to kill himself, I've been here for the last three days waiting for him to wake up." To Seto's great surprise he actually felt bad for bring it up, they were in the same boat both afraid of losing someone.

"Who?" Was all he could manage, legs now away from his chest so that he was sitting very similarly to the other boy.

"Bakura." He hadn't known that they were close, but then Seto thouught I don't even know if I have ever met the real Bakura! Then a new thought struck his mind.

"He's one of Yugi's friends isn't he?" To his surprise Duke laughed even though he still looked sullen and sad it brightened his face.

"There not here if thats what your thinking, theres only so much sunshine and daisy that one can take before you want to shot them." He said dripping sarcasm.

"I thought you liked them!" He said with a half laugh, it helped to have someone there so that he wasn't making himself think the way he had been before.

" Sometimes, but I don't need them by my side being little bubbles of happiness, I'm better wallowing in my own self pity like always." 'Its interesting how alike we are in that way, I wonder if he realizes that.'

"I know what you mean, I wouldn't want them here either," 'or won't want them here if Mokaba needs to stay longer though I hope thats not the case.'

"So do you wanna tell me what happened?" Duke asked leaning in against the wall next to him. Seto stared forward, suddenly the white wall ahead was much more interesting.

"I don't know yet, he passed out and then didn't wake up." He said feeling that his voice was suddenly void of any emotion, 'thats more like it why let anyone really know how this is effecting you' but he could tell Duke knew, somehow even though he had never spoken with the black haired boy he felt that he could tell him things that he would never dream of telling Yugi and his friends though they would be over joyed to hear, maybe that was why Duke didn't really seem to care.

"Thats rough, I hope hes okay I know he will be, I mean you two would do anything to know that the other is okay." He said softly almost reassuringly. Seto bit hard on the inside of his lip, 'you can't cry in front of him!'He simply nodded, of course Duke was right and he knew it if there was anything in the world that could be done he would do it there was nothing that he wouldn't do in order to know that his brother was okay.

"Thank you Devlin." He said quietly looking at the floor still, he heard the other boy shift to look at him.

"Of course, I have seen you and your brother together and I know this must be killing you, I don't have any real siblings, just Bakura." Seto looked up, there was that sadness and pain reflected in Duke's eyes, was that what he looked like to.

"Why are you two so close?" He asked sitting up and trying to look more composed now that he was able to breath a little more, maybe it was not having his brother's body, 'no not his body, just him a body sounds so...' he couldn't even bring himself to think that word.

"Where step-brothers. My mom who doesn't give a shit about me and abandoned me with my crazy father, is marrying his neglectful father who left him alone here in Domino. Now they wanna be a happy family and Bakura didn't handle it well, I think he might be really sick, but of course his father doesn't know that." He said spitefully twirling his hair faster as he talked. Seto looked over finding that he really did wanna be sympathetic to the other boy, he open his mouth to speak as the light green door opened. He jumped up to met the person walking out. A tall gray haired man was pulling his mask down. Seto felt his heart sink and his pulse quicken, he didn't like that look that this man was giving him, it was the same one that he had seen twice before, when he lost his mother first and then when he lost his father. But no...He couldn't hear that now, not about Mokuba. He wouldn't let him go, never.

"Mr. Kaiba I suppose?" The man asked Seto nodded eagerly not caring much for the formalities. "I'm Doctor Stevens, its a pleasure to meet you." 'Oh fucking yeah, I'm stoked to be here lets go get some coffee while were at it! What are you trying to tell me?'

"Skip your pathetic little act, is my brother okay or not?" The man looked down, his eyes not meeting Seto's, 'oh god! No! He couldn't be...' He pushed past the doctor slamming the doors aside. Mokuba lay on the hospital bed, his skin seemed even paler then before and whir of machines filled the room. He dropped into a chair next to the bed, relief flooded over him.

"Kaiba is he okay?" Devlin must have followed him, Seto nodded, he place his hand lightly on his little brother's chest feeling it raise and fall softly. The tension in his chest only eased a little, the mask over his brother's face and the many tubes attached to his body told Seto that he was not out of danger yet.

"He's in a coma." Seto looked away from his brother to see that it was a nurse who had spoken. He light hair falling over dark eyes, she knelt in front of him. "As of right now there is very little we can do, he has a acute brain hemorrhaging , which is what cause the seizure." She said, " and I know your thinking cut the god damn fake caring," 'how did she know?' He thought looking back to Mokuba's pale face, eyes closed and his brow covered in cold sweat, Seto brushed his sleeve against it. "But I want you to know, cause I wanna be honest with you, he could be here for a while and me and the other nurse in this room are here to help, okay?" He nodded looking over a the other woman in the room. Though she wore scrubs, she had an aristocratic air to her, soft black ringlets were tied away from olive colored skin with glowing turquoise eyes. "I'm Ariel" said the light haired girl "and thats Francesca." He nodded stiffly 'I doubt very much that I will ever need your help.'

"I should get back to Bakura's room, but I guess I'll see you around okay?" Duke said hesitantly from the doorway. Seto looked back, his brother's hand held tightly in his own.

"Yes I think we will Devlin."

"Duke."  
"Right, bye Duke."

"Bye Seto." He let the door swing closed behind him. Seto turned back to Mokuba nothing else in the room matter, nothing else in the world, only the fragile boy that lay so helplessly before him. 'Oh Mokuba, how could this happen?'

"Please don't leave me yet kiddo," He whispered and pressed his cheek against his brother's forehead. ' Duke is right, I know you can do it kid, but until you do I will be here, I won't leave until I know that you are okay, I have a promise to keep and I intend to do that.'

**Sorry that this is kinda slow in the beginning, in the next chapter is where you start getting the love story, but also Duke and Seto's relationship is pretty important, so yeah I guess I'm rambling. I'm not even sure if people like this, if you do would you mind reviewing cause I wanna get more reviews this time, it makes me wanna get my chapters out faster. I mean as fast as I can with college kicking my ass! Well all for now, thanks Arra**


	4. Chapter 4: learning to live

**Bleh, I am sooooo sorry that I don't update ever. But if your still reading this your now my best friend! I hope you like this chapter. Disclaimer as always applies**

Seto opened his eyes, blinking in the bright florescent light. When had I fallen asleep? He pressed up off the edge of the bed. He could still hear the soft beeping of machines filling the room. It had been almost two full days since Mokuba had first arrived at the hospital and so far there had been little to no change, for the worst or the better. He pressed his hands over the smaller hands of his brother. 'I wish you knew how much I needed you right now.' he thought caressing the little fingers.

"Mokuba please kiddo, I know you can hear me, just give me anything, show me that your okay." He said quietly looking down at the ground.

"Seto?" He shot up, the younger boy's eyes were half opened. The fear that had been gripping at his chest for the last few days ceased letting him slump forward against the bed.

"Oh kid I have been so worried about you?" He threw his arms around the little boy, Mokuba buried his face into his older brother's neck.

"I wont ever leave you again Seto." He whispered. "Seto..." He looked up, had his brother just said his name, but no it had sounded like someone else. "Seto are you awake?" Awake? He looked at his brother, Mokuba gave him a very concerned look, but deep down he suddenly understood. He kissed the boys cheek.

"I love you." He whispered, "Oh Mokuba..."

His head shot up again, this time to a partially darkened room. He kneaded his forehead with the heel of his hand. The machines continued to beep rhythmically as they had been for days now, and still his young brother was still. Another dream. Just like the night before, and every night since he had come here. Am I losing my mind? He thought readjusting Mokuba's pillows and blanket, as little difference as it made to his brother Seto wanted him to be comfortable. He knew his younger brother was deathly afraid of hospitals and would never want to be left in one alone, yet Seto knew that he couldn't stay here forever. He had a job that he was neglecting and a life that his brother would never want him to stop living.

"Had the dream again?" He looked over to the other boy and nodded. Seto looked down at his watch, midnight. Not late by their standards over the last couple of days to two had been on constant watch only sleeping when they were forced to, or passed out as he had apparently just done. Duke twirled a strand of his long dark hair through his fingers with expert speed something Seto had come to realize what it meant the first day there.

"Whats wrong?" The other boy stopped abruptly and looked nervously at Mokuba. Duke smoothed the blankets in front him, "you can tell me, is he okay?" Duke nodded.

"Thats the thing theres nothing wrong...He woke up." Duke looked away to the darker side of the room.

"Aren't you happy?" Seto asked, though he didn't know Duke incredibly well he had gathered that he really cared about this other boy, 'why isn't he more excited?'

"Of course I am, but also...I feel bad cause he isn't." He said indicating the pale child on the bed. Seto ran a finger lightly down his brother's cheek, that was true but how could Duke not still be happy.

"Yes, but your aloud to be happy, I mean I would be ecstatic. I would never wish that Bakura was still sick just cause Mokuba is, its just not something that either of us can control Duke and you know it." Duke smiled sadly visibly loosening. "Why aren't you with him right now, you don't have to check on me I'm a big boy, you should be with your friend whose in the hospital."

"Some of his other friends are here, and I wanted to give them time to talk to him, plus your my friend and your not doing to great yourself." Seto nodded, 'I don't think I have ever truly had a friend, but yet I can see where Duke would get that, its interesting the way trauma brings people together.'

"I'm fine really, you don't have to worry about me, its really okay." Seto could tell that he was rambling, his eyes feel on the younger boy again, his baby brother still lay so stiff who in the world was he fooling, was there really anyway that he could not be a bit unhappy, though of course that was an understatement.

"Your not. I get it, but thats why I'm here, you know trying to help." Duke said leaning back against the wall, the front feet of his chair lifting off the ground. "You know that I will still come visit you when my stepbrothers out of here." Seto didn't look up, he had been wondering that, but how in the world had he known that? "Your easier to read then you would like to think Seto," Duke said "or maybe just for me." 'Yeah it really seemed to be true, your losing touch man somebody in the world has managed to know you other then Mokuba.'

A light tap on the doorway made both boys jump, in the perfect silence of the hospital there was very rarely loud noises or really any at all.

"Come in." Seto said quietly as though to keep from waking someone, though he knew there was no one in the room that it would really matter to, though still with his brother laying there it was instinct. A young woman pushed the door opened hesitantly. He was immediately struck by how much he knew her. "Whats up Ishizu?" Duke asked letting the feet of his chain fall back to the ground.

"Bakura wanted you to come back, so I was sent to find you." She spoke in the same mild mannered way which he remembered, it even still seemed to posse that air of mystery and foreboding. Duke looked back to his friend, Seto motioned for him to go. To his surprise Ishizu walked into the room, and he noticed what she was carrying in her arms. The small boy lay asleep his head resting against her shoulder, she shifted his weight and sat down in the other chair, 'she has always been very straight forward hasn't she.'

"Duke told me earlier." She said simply not looking at the older, but instead to the pale boy on the bed. "Its very hard to see someone you love suffering and know there is nothing that you can do." Ishizu shifted the little boy again. Seto let his eyes wander on the child, and he could see so much of her in his much paler features, when had been the last time he saw Ishizu? Little over two years ago, and this child was definitely younger then that.

"Whats his name?" He asked looking up now into her wide blue eyes, which lite up with the mention of the boy, 'yes he is most definitely hers.'

"Amir"

"Whose his father, since I assume your his mother." She nodded, but the look on her face told Seto that there was something wrong.

"His father is no one you know, really hes...hes no one at all." 'Okay a good subject to drop.'

"Why are you guys back in Domino?"

"My little brother, he and Bakura are very close, so he is here to help out since he seems to be having a hard time. We just got here an hour ago, still don't really know where we're stay or anything really this trip was so randomly planned."

"You could stay with me." He realized what he had said right as he said it. He had never been someone that had guest over very often and was not normally one to care about others, but for some reason he didn't wanna change what he had just said. His house would seem so empty without his little brother there and so alone. Ishizu's eyes widened.

"Um...Really. You mean that, it would be great I mean we really don't..."

"Come, the house will be empty most of the time anyways, with me at work and..." He stroked Mokuba's hair.

"Okay, thank you."

"I'll inform someone that your coming so that they can show you around tonight." Ishizu looked away, rocking her son gently in her arms. "What?"

"Could you please come" She said and quickly added. "It would seem less weird to you know be in your house if you were there." He continued to stare down at the boy on the bed. Could he really leave him here? He knew deep down that he would have to at some point, but in his heart he had hoped that it would be after the boy woke up. Maybe Ishizu was right, even if she didn't know why, he did need to go home very badly. "He's gonna be okay, and you being here as much as it hurts to hear it really doesn't make a huge difference to him right now, you look like you need to sleep really bad." He could only imagine what he must look like right now and nodded.

"Your right, it isn't helping either of us for me to get sick watching over him. When your brother is ready I think I will go home." Ishizu nodded, but still didn't get up.

"They know where I am, you don't mind me staying here do you?" Seto considered it, did he? 'I'm not really a welcome everyone with opened arms, actually I am normally a get mad and refuse to speak to people person.' But deep down he knew that something was changing for him, for the first time in his life he had a person that he knew he could talk to and was she just trying to help like him? After all she been through so much shit for her family and knew how painful it could be to watch your little sibling suffer, so much like he was doing now.

"No, I don't mind."

Seto looked over his shoulder to the group of people who were following him through the house. The Ishtar family was whispering to each other as he showed them to the rooms which they would be staying in on the opposite side of the of the house.

"You don't have to be so formal we all have met here." Said Ishizu as she stepped forward so that she was walking next to him. 'Was she this talkative at the tournament?'

"I know its just...I don't know, I haven't been home in a while is all its a little weird." 'Why did you just tell her that! When did you become such a sappy over sharer, at the rate your going Mr. Kaiba your gonna make Yugi gang status anytime now!' He thought miserably.

"Its a incredible house, though I'm sure so much of it holds bad memories that its hard for you to see that." 'Why do I feel like I'm standing emotionally naked in front of this woman all the time?' "I am an expert at reading people. A little talent I acquired over the years." He stopped in front of a row of rooms and motioned down them.

"Pick which ever one you like, if you need anything there are servants everywhere just stop one and tell them okay?" The three of them looked at each other, Marik shrugged and went off to find a room, Odion looked at his sister as though to ask her what the hell she was thinking and Ishizu turned back to Seto.

"Which one should I go in?" She asked those mysterious blue eyes running over him. Seto looked down the row of doors, though he had been here many times he didn't know what was behind most of them, only one. He walked down to the third door on the right wall. There was a child's drawing on the door.

"This one." Ishizu came up to him and looked at the drawing, then up at him with a twinkle of question playing across her face. "It was Mokuba's room when our stepfather was alive, I lived in the other wing because he didn't want him to interfere with my work." He pushed the door opened. The inside was so like it had been when he was young, though there was very little trace that a child had lived here as Gozabora had wanted it, save for the drawings hung up on the selves with thumb tacks, they fell across the front covering the tomes of books which had scared his little brother, they made him think of their stepfather. He dropped onto the bed and looked around. "I used to sneak in here at night since he got scared when he was alone." He was aware of the Ishizu sitting down gently next to him and placing Amir down. "There is a ledge along the house that works as a sort of outdoor catwalk, I would climb out my window and sneak along it to his." She smiled and placed her hand over his.

"He is going to get better." She had such a firm and bracing tone to her voice that he could hardly help wanting to believe her. "Thank you so much" she lightly touched his cheek with her soft lips. "Goodnight Seto." He slipped off the bed and headed to the door.

"Sleep well Ishizu." He whispered and closed the door.

**So what do you think of chapter four? I have to ask does everything make sense thus far? I would love to hear what you think, or just review to let me know you are still reading! Big hug to all my reviewers cause they make me wanna actually continue, love you all Arra.**


	5. Chapter 5:Ishizu

**OMG! This is chapter five and I am actually updating which means that I really have nothing to do right now seeing as I'm a thirty hour train trip. I will now start writing cause there is really no need to prove yet again just how much Arra can babble. :) Just put your own disclaimer since I don't even know if I have remembered to write one except at first.**

Seto stared the wall of his office, why was he here? Nothing had fallen that apart without him there the whole time, what harm was it doing to not spend every second couped up in his office. 'Remember Seto this is your new excuse not to think about your little brother.' He looked at the wall again, he had never realized just how dark everything was in the room, it was so depressing, something he had probably relished only a week ago, though it felt like so much longer. This is no use, he picked up his coat from the black leather arm chair and headed for the door.

"Could you direct any important calls to my cell Susan," He said reading her name off the tag on her desk since he could never remember it. "I'm gonna be working from the hospital if anyone wants to know, don't tell them which one please, thanks." He stalked across to the elevator and down to the parking garage.

The hospital room was exactly the same as it had been when he left it late that night, except that Francesca was scurrying about looking at charts. Her turquoises eyes looked him over and then looked at his little brother.

"Still the same sadly, how are you? I'm sure being at home helped, no one likes to be in the hospital believe me I work in one." She said, he half smiled, over the last few days he had begun to feel less annoyed by the two young women that were always in and out of the room. He sank into a plastic chair at Mokuba's bedside.

"Do you have any family Francesca?" He asked as she scribbled notes on her clipboard. She nodded.

"No siblings, well not real ones. I'm married and his family is mine now." She said, it was interesting to think of her in that kind of relationship. He wondered if what she looked like in normal cloths. The nurses were two of the most gentle and honest people he had ever met which was a rare thing in hospitals and he was beginning to really respect them both. As reluctant as he was to leave, he knew that his brother was in good hands.

"I have a little nephew, he's almost two, his name is Darcy." Seto nodded as he smoothed back his brother's blankets. 'See I didn't leave you, I'm still here.'

"Oh Duke stopped by this morning to, he still hasn't left, maybe you could convince him he isn't looking so great, a little over a week of lacking sleep does that to a person." Francesca said flipping the front over her clipboard, "and thats my professional opinion." She said with a smile, another thing that he respected about her was her smile. It was very genuine not like most of the nurses here that seemed to resent the patience, she had a down to earth feeling about her.

"I'll go check on him in a minute." He said resting a hand against his little brother's cheek, it felt much colder then yesterday. He took a deep breath and placed his other hand lightly on Mokuba's chest. The raise and fall was so rhythmic and patterned that he could tell it was more the work of the machine then fourteen year old that was hooked up to it. He heard the door close behind him, he was alone again with Mokuba, as they always seemed to be. Seto stayed like this for a long moment before standing up and watching the smaller boy. His skin was so white and he wished so much that the tubes and mask were less obvious, but Seto knew it was this or lose him forever. He bent forward and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll be right back Mokuba." He whispered.

Bakura's room was down the hall closer to the outside door. Seto had only been there once and that was while the younger boy was still sleeping, as Duke generally was the one to be pacing the hospital. They made him nervous apparently this was something that Seto could relate to. He knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in." He heard Duke say. He pushed the door opened and entered the darker room. The two boys could not be more opposite, and though he had always know this it was made a hundred times more obvious by both of them sitting cross legged on the bed facing each other. Bakura looked a lot better, though his skin was (if possible) paler then it had been before. As he looked over Duke, he saw what Francesca had been talking about. The other boys black hair was limp around his ashen face, his whole body seemed shaky and suddenly Seto realized why Ishizu had wanted him to come home, had he looked like this as well?

"Hello Kaiba." Said Bakura with a small smile, the kid always had something so secretive about him even when he was probably not hiding anything. The white haired boy looked back at Duke and bit his lip. Seto scanned the very thin boy, his wrists were bandaged tightly and there was still an IV in his arm but apart from that he seemed so lively, deep down this pushed a little of Seto's pessimism aside. "Didn't you go home last night?" Bakura asked, Duke gave him a pleading look.

"I don't need to go home, I want to be here Bakura, why else would I be?" He said placing the hand of cards down on the bed.

"Duke you really need to, I mean it he is fine, at least you can see that, he can tell you. Please you need to get some sleep."

"Why are you both ganging up on me, I'm an adult and I can chose what I want to do with myself!" He snapped and rounded on his stepbrother. "Please I can't leave you, I'm so worried about you. Obviously you have never found someone dieing before!" Seto was really unsure of what to do, he had never dealt with something like this before, but did the only thing that he could think of. He crossed to the bed wrapped an arm around the other boy. Duke buried his face into Seto's shoulder, who looked over to Bakura. The younger boy looked like he to was on the verge of tears as she stared down at his bandages.

"I'm sorry Duke." He whispered. Seto felt the other boy look up. He was so reminded of him and Mokuba, from what Duke had told him he could use someone that would give a damn about him. Duke took his stepbrother's hands, obviously feeling bad for snapping at the younger boy.

"Don't be, your right. Your both right I need to get home." He moved up so that he was sitting next to Seto.

"I'm gonna call someone to pick you, you can't drive okay?" He nodded and Seto stood up to call one of his drivers. He pushed the door opened and leaned against the wall, this was what he needed a distraction, or maybe it was that for once in his life he wasn't making one could just letting things happen be a part of life, he had never let it be since he always wanted to be in control, but now there was really nothing he could do to change any of this and it wasn't getting to him as much as he would have thought.

With a driver on the way in a few minutes he walked back into the room. The two were now talking quietly, it was interesting though they had only been siblings for such a short time they already seemed to care about each other. Seto sat down in the plastic chair.

"If you need anything Bakura you can tell me, I'm gonna stay here tonight. That way you don't have to worry Duke." The dark haired boy smiled, and nodded.

"Okay thank you, I guess I'll get going." Seto understood why he was so hesitant, he had after all been there since last week it was probably so hard to leave now. Duke hugged the pale boy tightly to him then moved back and waved to his friend before exiting the room.

"You should probably go back to your brother's room, I'm fine here by myself." Bakura said laying back against the pillows on his bed.

"Alright, I'll see you later then." He slide out of the chair and headed down the hall back to his little brother's now incredibly familiar room. As he reached the door he could hear speaking behind it, female voices, more then just the two nurses? He pushed opened the white door and stepped into the florescent lite room.

There were three women in talking animatedly. Ariel was checking all the monitors as Francesca was injecting one the many medications he was on into the IV tube. Ishizu was seated in one of the chairs, the little boy now awake was at her feet playing with a pile of toys, with his eyes opened Seto could see that this child looked very much like his mother.

"Hello, I know you probably think its weird that I'm here, but I saw you last night and I didn't wanna think about you sitting here by yourself all day." She said looking a little apprehensive. He knew that most people would expect him to blow up if they tried to interfere with his life, but he had after all invited her to stay at his house it wasn't like she had no reason to care.

"Thank you. It will probably help to have someone to talk to, I'm glad you decided to stop by." He said sitting in the chair closest to the bed taking his brother's hand, it was so strange to be with him so silent all the time, it would probably do him well to have someone that could interact with him.

"See told you, everyone needs someone even you." Said Ariel pointedly, he felt a blush raise as he remembered the first time he had spoken with her, she was right that he would want others there even if he hadn't thought so at the time.

"Well it has happened that people prove me wrong, not often mind you." He said with a thin smile, Ishizu laughed as she leaned down to pick Amir up.

"I knew you would have to come out of your shell at some point, I was glad to see that when I talked to you last night. I think its sad that your little brother isn't able to see you so calm for once, he had always wanted you to simply be yourself, which I'm supposing is what we are finally seeing." He didn't look at her, such an Ishizu thing to say and she was of course right. All the emotions that he had been hiding since such a young age he suddenly felt raising to the surface. He squeezed Mokuba's hand, 'I wish you were able to be with me right now, I know you will be so proud of yourself when you wake up, you finally got me to fall apart.' The door closed as the nurses left, he looked over to Ishizu who was watching him, she smiled at him. "I have always thought you two were so incredibly sweet together. He's so lucky to have you, you are so strong for him, something I never really was for my little brother." She whispered holding her little boy closer.

"Ishizu you know that isn't true as well as I do, you would die for Marik don't put yourself down." He said and brushed her check softly. She looked up at him, though her sad blue eyes were filled with sadness she smiled. 'There is some much that Ishizu never says, so much like me. I wish she would tell me.' He had never felt the need want to know anyone as much as he did for her right now.

"I'm really not strong, I'm just a weak little girl like everyone thinks, one that could barely look after herself let along another." She let her eyes fall to the child that was staring up at her with more concern then most children that young showed. "I couldn't even protect myself." Her voice was so low that he could barely hear her. He took her smaller hand in his own and looked down into her light blue eyes. 'What could she mean? Ishizu is by far the strongest woman that I have ever met, but here she was believing she was worthless. What happened to you?' He moved in closer to the young woman, she looked away as though trying to disappear.

"Could you tell me what happened, please?" He said quietly, the grip on his hand tightened. She bit the inside of her lip in.

"Well it...it has to do with Amir's father." She said still barely over a whisper. Seto thought about what she had done when he asked her , its no one you know, she had said. Suddenly it hit him.

"Someone..."

"Yeah, some guy raped me." She was still not looking up, but he could see the streaks of tears slide down her cheeks.

"Why did you keep the baby?" He asked, still holding tightly to her fingers.

"I...Well knowing my luck with people I wasn't sure if it would be my only chance at having a child, so I decided too, but I don't regret that I love him." She hugged her baby closer to her. Seto moved forward really unsure of what he was doing and pressed his lips against hers. Ishizu flinched but didn't move away instead she deepened the kiss. Suddenly she pushed back and jumped from her chair.

"I...I'm...I have to go." She turned to the door.

"Please don't!" He reached out to her, she stopped still facing away. "I'm sorry, if thats not what you want okay, but just don't leave." She hesitated for a moment and turned back.

"I don't know, I mean don't get me wrong, I would love to..." She looked down at her son, "what do you think Amir?" She asked, the child looked from her to Seto and reached out to the man in the chair. Seto looked shocked, but held his arms out so that the child could be placed in them. She smiled and handed him over, Amir immediately curled into Seto's shoulder.

"So does that mean you'll be staying here?" He asked hopefully. She laughed and sank down to the chair.

"It looks like I have to doesn't it." She leaned down and kissed her son's cheek, then moved up and locked lips with Seto. 'I hope this child realizes how much I love him right now' he thought as he pulled the baby's mother in for another kiss.

**Hm, well okay thats the end of chapter five. Yeah I'm so proud of me two updates in one day! I hope the story is still interesting. There is still a lot more to happen, but I want to know that people are actually finding the story at all worth reading. Please tell me if you do! Thanks Arra**


	6. Chapter 6: A month passes

**So heres the thing, I'm trying to update fast, but being in college, and being really dyslexic (meaning I have to take more time to check spelling and such, something I have not done as much as I should!) this means I may not get things out as quick as I would like. Besides which my life has become a thousand times more crazy in the last year, I got married, moved states and became the step-mom of three little boys (all under five) which means I have a lot more responsibilities than before. SO..If you happen to actually read my crap, sorry about the fact that I am a total loser! Okay well enough about me, we can just move onto the story. **

Four weeks is a long time. A month. A twelfth of a year. Seto let his eyes slip in and out of focus as he stared at the ground in front of him. Though he had started to leave every once and while for work he had yet to truly leave his little brother's side, it still felt so wrong not being with him everyday. They had after all always been together no matter what, and he was not going let it stop him that Mokuba had no idea he was there. 'I just wish there was something I could do for you kiddo,' he thought miserably pulling his laptop out, at least if he was going to sit here he could do so productively. Outside the window the sun was just setting over the horizon, casting shadows across the room, he knew that he would have to go home tonight, he had been there every night this week and was beginning to feel the strain of sleeping in the plastic chairs.

The door slide opened behind him. He very rarely looked up, if the person cared enough to let him know who they were they would, otherwise it was a doctor coming to run more test, to try and find something that could change the "sleeping" child's state.

"Surprise, surprise Mr. Kaiba, how are you doing tonight?" Ariel said as she inspected an IV tube which was pumping a clean liquid into the younger boys left arm. When he didn't answer she knew all to well what he was thinking. "If it makes you feel better he has stopped getting worst, he can only get better from there right?" Seto nodded half-heartedly though this piece of information was somewhat hopeful he had to admit. "So your staying here tonight?" She leaned against the window sill scribbling down what she had observed on the metal clipboard.

"What do you think?" He said dryly, he didn't need to look up in order to know that she had rolled her black eyes.

"Yeah I know you are, but I'm not going to let you."  
"Ariel.."

"No, you can come back later tonight if you need, I just want you to come with me for a little"

"I really..."  
"Don't even think of telling me you can't, you can and will I want you to, its hard to see someone you love like this..."  
"Oh stop your doctor crap!" He snapped not meaning to yell, but days of hearing how sorry everyone really was had begun to grade on him.

"It's not doctor crap Seto!! I know how you feel!" She snapped back at him slamming her clipboard onto the windowsill.

"Oh yeah and how would you know that!?" He shot at her standing up defensively as he leaned against his younger brother's bed. Ariel looked as though she might slap him, but instead obviously thinking of her job, she turned to the window.

"Not that it matters to someone like you, but my little sister died of leukemia when I thirteen, so I do understand, I know how hard it is not to have any control, to feel powerless and want to do something even though you can't." She still didn't look at him and took the silence that followed as indication that she had proved her point. " I just hope you don't ever need to find out what it's like to lose yours. Thats why I am studying to be a doctor." She turned to look back into the room. " So that other people don't have to go through the same thing I had to."

"I.."  
" Don't say your sorry, lets just get you out of here, please Seto." She said those black eyes watching intently. He looked back to the pale boy on the bed, his dark hair slicked with sweat against his forehead and the tangle of tubes which attached to machines, the only thing keeping his brother alive. He brushed the hair away and kissed his cheek.

"I'm gonna go for a little, but I promise I will be back later tonight don't worry." He whispered against Mokuba's pale skin,and pressed his lips against the boy's cheek one more time before rising up. "Okay fine lets go."

She followed him out to the parking lot sliding into the passenger side. Seto tried hard not think about leaving the hospital, Ariel was right staying there wouldn't help him at all and he knew it. In fact everyone had begun to tell him this, hell the only people whom he hadn't really heard it from was the Yugi gang which to his great surprise (and pleasure) had yet to visit while he was there. A ring from his cell phone brought his thoughts back into the car. He flipped it opened.

"Hello?"

"Seto are you still at the hospital?" Ishizu asked as he maneuverer the car out of the four story parking structure.

"Ariel says I have to get out, shes making me go somewhere." He looked over at the young blond woman. "We're gonna pick you up." She made a sound as though she was going to argue, but changed her mind.

"I guess I don't get out much say either, I'm just gonna get Amir to bed I'll be ready by the time you get here." He half smiled, Ishizu could be so unpredictable even for him and he was glad to know that she cared enough to always call him when he wasn't home by nighttime though he wouldn't admit it out loud having her around made a situation that would have been hopeless otherwise even slightly bearable. Being at the house also seemed to be affecting her, though he wasn't sure if he was helping he hoped that she was getting more comfortable with herself again.

"I'll see you in a little bit."

"Bye." Her line went dead and he turned back to the other occupant of the car. Ariel smiled.

"So we can go anywhere, what are you thinking?" She asked leaning back in the seat as she shuffled through her purse.

"I want you to chose, surprise me."

"You don't seem like the kinda man that likes surprises." A shadow of a smile crossed her features. " But I suppose you've stepped out of your comfort zone simply by letting any of us talk to you am I right?" Seto rolled his eyes watching what seemed to be the longest light in history, 'Great now she can see right through me to! One event and I've fallen apart almost completely, normally I would never allow this yet I find myself strangely not phased, and I know why. My brother has told me for years that all he wants is for me to be myself, could the fear of losing him make me wanna prove that I can be even if he'll never know?'

"Maybe I'm the kinda man that hates bad surprises, so make it a good one Moretii." He said causing the blond to laugh.

"You sound like my boss! I don't know how you can stand being called your last name all the time, personally it brings up horrible childhood memories."

"Being called Moretii? Why?" They rounded the corner leading to a highway entrance.

"Went to catholic school and every time someone calls me Miss. Moretii, I can't helping feeling like a kid cringing from the Sister Mary Francis again." Seto actually laughed, for the first time in a month he truly laughed out loud.

"Are you telling me that when I call you Miss Moretii you see me as a seventy year old woman in a habit?" Ariel snorted into her compact falling into peals of hysterical laughter.

"That is for sure the most disturbing image of all times." She managed to chock between laughing.

They pulled into the round driveway of Kaiba Manor, Ariel was still hardly able to contain her laughter as Seto opened the door of the car.

"I'm gonna get Ishizu, you gonna be okay in here by yourself?" She smiled at him.

"So you don't want me to blow it up?" He opted not to answer, instead he flipped her off and slammed the door. It didn't take him very long to locate Ishizu propped up on the floor of the living room staring at some terrible TV show with her brothers. She waved goodbye to them quickly before letting him lead her out to the car. Ariel had moved into the backseat and was talking on her cell phone as they slipped in.

"Any idea where we're going Seto?" Ishizu asked twisting her hair into a ponytail. He looked back to the blond girl for some indication. Ariel flipped her cell closed.

"I'll give the directions all you have to do is drive." Seto almost argued but then thought better of, just breath and let it be for once in your life control isn't important.

They pulled up at the glittery entrance of what appeared to be pinkest nightclub ever created. He looked over to his shoulder to the backseat where Ariel gave him a cheeky smile, she knew full well how outside his comfort zone this place was but knowing her, as he had come to in the last month, that was the point.

"What are we going to do here?" He asked meriting him another laugh from Ariel and an eye roll from Ishizu.

"Get really drunk, or not very if thats your preference. Then make a complete fool of yourself in front of a lot of other very drunk strangers." Ariel answered as though this were the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"And people actually ask me why I don't act my age..."

"Lighten up mister, you had your chance to chose but left if up to me thats what you get."

**Alright than I have actually finished a chapter, which I had done forever ago but I just never managed to post it, which is really stupid actually. I hope it wasn't to terrible and actually made sense. I am working on getting into the next scene where there will be more Ishizu and Seto as there wasn't much here. So tell me what you think, thanks! Arra**


End file.
